Pour un sourire de lui
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Kira est le seul à voir sous le masque; c'est pourquoi il a décidé de dédier sa vie à ce sourire... OS GinKira, donc yaoi; POV Kira


**Titre : Pour un sourire de lui**

**Auteur : Andeeeeeers, the retour, encore et toujouuuuurs**

**Pairing : Gin-Kira**

**Rating : T**

**Note de l'auteur : ya même pas de lime dans ce one-shot, et je met rating T. Sûrement pour les allusions sado-masochistes…--' oui, je sais, je devrais essayer de me renouveler, de temps en temps…**

**Soit dit en passant, c'est encore un POV (Point Of View) de Kira, donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il est un peu émo XD**

**Nota Bene : les -s- sont là pour les sauts à la ligne...**

* * *

Je sais que ce que je fais est mal; je le sais même très bien.

Je sais que je devrais me montrer raisonnable. Repousser ses avances sans mépris mais avec fermeté.

J'imagine ce que ça aurait pu être entre nous si je n'avais pas cédé. Être traité en égal, en compagnon d'arme, et même en ami, qui sait…

C'est ce à quoi j'aspirais quand je suis entré à son service. C'était vraiment mon rêve.

Au lieu de ça, je partage sa couche. Ce n'est pas très glorieux, je sais…

Ce n'est pas comme si c'était déshonorant; simplement, je crois qu'il considère cela comme une sorte de victoire sur ma moralité. Pourtant, moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est le faire sourire.

C'est la seule raison.

-s-

Au début, je croyais que je voulais gagner son estime. Je me trompais.

La première fois qu'il m'a saisi par les hanches, qu'il m'a embrassé…il souriait, en apparence comme si il trouvait que c'était une sacrée bonne blague.

Je pouvais presque deviner ce qu'il pensait : que j'allais certainement le gifler violemment, et qu'il pourrait éclater de rire et se moquer de moi en me traitant de vierge effarouchée.

-s-

C'est ce sourire qui m'a fait chavirer. Parce que je ne m'y attendais pas et qu'il m'a poignardé le cœur, une fois que j'eu compris ce qu'il voulait réellement dire...

-s-

Je m'entend encore gémir sous l'assaut de ses lèvres, me blottir timidement dans sa chaleur contre sa poitrine, pleurant presque; je me rappelle alors comment il m'a serré contre lui, d'abord légèrement, encore incertain de l'attitude à tenir, puis fort comme pour ne plus jamais me lâcher.

Je me souviens m'être renversé en arrière, sur le bureau, le cœur battant. Puis la morsure de serpent sur mes lèvres, le goût métallique du sang. Et le regard froid qu'il m'accorda en se redressant doucement pour me regarder de haut, tandis que je restais étendu, aussi nerveux qu'un puceau sur le point de se faire sa première fille (ce qui n'était pas si loin de la vérité en fait).

Bégayant dans mon embarras :

- Ca..capitaine Ichimaru, je…

Il avait alors posé un doigt sur ma bouche. Et sourit à nouveau.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Izuru…je veux bien m'occuper de toi.

Il m'avais dit ça sur le ton qu'on emploie généralement pour parler à un enfant. Il s'est penché sur moi, et nous avons joué jusqu'à ce que j'ai tellement mal qu'il dû s'arrêter pour me calmer.

-s-

Aujourd'hui encore, je ne regrette rien. Si j'ai dû abandonner ma probité en cours de route, ce n'est pas grave.

Si c'est douloureux, si ma chair hurle sous son épée quand il lui prend d'être sadique; si je ne suis pas son égal, loin de là, lorsqu'il me soulève pour s'infiltrer en moi comme une maladie, sans me demander mon avis…même alors, je m'en fiche; je m'en fiche !

Tout ce qui compte, tout ce que je veux, tout ce qui me rend heureux, c'est le vrai sourire du capitaine Ichimaru. Pas ce sourire qu'il m'a adressé la première fois. Celui qui transperce. Ce sourire qui signifie « si tu es toujours là pour moi, je ferais tout pour que tu m'appartiennes ».

Ce qui m'a bouleversé, c'est qu'une telle promesse doit forcément découler d'une solitude atroce. Être aussi cruel pour quelque chose d'aussi dérisoire que mon affection… Je me suis rendu compte que ce que je voulais, c'était y mettre définitivement fin; à cette solitude qui avait érodé son sourire au point d'en faire une arme.

-s-

Je n'y ai pas réussi, malgré mes efforts. Cependant il arrive au capitaine de sourire.

Presque gentiment. Et c'est pour ces sourires là que je vis. Pour le simple plaisir de le voir entrouvrir les yeux pendant l'amour, de me sourire, et de me caresser tendrement les cheveux comme pour me dire je t'aime, restons toujours ensemble.


End file.
